


Running Barefoot

by Mrs_deRek_halE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Public Nudity, Sensory Deprivation, Wolfsbane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_deRek_halE/pseuds/Mrs_deRek_halE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a very unique life. This is the tale of one day along the way, not too far down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> so I like totaly just HAD to like writ this like, it was all up in mah head and like I couldnt restrain myselfz. Like; this is totez how it would be like yo!!!~!!!
> 
> OHHHH dis be my frist teen wolf fiction SO BE NICE! I workt hard on it and my beta was AWSUM and she said it rox k i hope u like it!
> 
> ALZO Stilz is only 17 or 16 here so yea, theyr underage

Derek wrapped duct tape allllllllllllll over Stiles, making sure he couldn’t move an inch. He was covered from head to toe, with the only opening being his nose. As soon as he was done, he placed Stiles in the box they bought at Walmart. Stiles didn’t move a muscle and Derek grabbed the plastic bag and placed it over Stiles’ head. He then made sure to wrap duct tape around it to seal it to Stiles.

“Goodnight, dude,” Derek said and closed the lid. He sealed it with a lock and slid it delicately under his bed.

Derek went about the rest of his day, eating lunch and working out by doing crunches and pushups and sit-ups and running the edge of his old property and doing more sit-ups and then he decided to eat ice cream because it’s yummy.

When he got to the loft again, he went and got Stiles out of the box and Stiles started to pull the tape off of his body.

“That was fun,” he murmured, looking up at Derek with doe eyes and a wide grin.

“I knew you’d like me locking you up. Did you want me to fuck you now, or later?”

Stiles pretended to consider this, then stood up and got out of the box. “I could go now.”

Derek watches Stiles clamber onto the bed and get all spread out on his hands and knees. “Do me, baby, do me now.”

Derek doesn’t need to be told twice. He throws off his running clothes and gets on the bed. “Lock and load,” he groans as he pushes into Stiles.

Stiles cries out and bows his back, pushing his hips back to Derek’s. “Harder!” he yells.

Stiles’ phone chooses that moment to ring and so he reaches down and ignores Derek’s glare. “Yo, Scott, ‘sup?”

“I was just checking. Have you seen Derek?” Scott sounds out of breath, too, and I wonder idly if he’s having sex as well.

“I’ve—seen him. Yeah. Sure. Around. You know. Not here. But I’ve seen him. Around. Like… around. Places. I’ve seen him around places around town. Like around, in the way you see people. Not that I went around looking for him specifically or anything. But I’ve seen him. Around. Once or twice. Not often. But I saw him. At the grocery store, around the end of the week. Also, I once seen him at the—at Deaton’s. I think I saw him going there. Not with anyone. But he was around. He went places And he is around like people are around you know. Around.”

“May I be so bold as to ask that you tell him that the next time you’ve seen him around, that you please tell him to call Scott McCall at his convenience?”

Stiles nods. “Yep.” When I hang up, I toss my phone away and moan: “Derek! Scott wants you to callllllllllllllll him!”

Derek grunts sexily like a caveman behind him and thrusts harder like a werewolf. “Ohhh Stiles you so sexy!”

When Derek comes he jizzes all over and inside of Stiles and it leaks out. Stiles could take a bath in Derek’s man-juice. It’s perfect, just like all of him.

Stiles comes like the weak human I am and I lay down for a minute not on the wet spot

“I wanna run,” Derek climbs off and his dick pulls out of Stiles with a slurp.

“I could do that.” I get up with him and crawl over to my clothes. Sometimes he finds it sexy when Stiles crawls. Stiles wants derek to think he’s sexy. “I should bring a gun just in case we run into anything dangerous.”

Derek smolders a look at me. “Im runnin naked, baby. You should too. I wanna see those chicken legs and the hairless chest on your geeky abdomen run next to me.”

Stiles drops the AK-47 on the floor next to his stash of stolen weaponry he procreated from Allison’s dad. He’s thinking he’d like to start buying arms on the internet, but he wonders idly if the government will track that and he doesn’t want to be seen as a terrorist. Terrorism = bad.

They leave their clothing off and I walk to Derek’s not-Camaro with a limp because MAN IS HE BIG. Like Stiles didn’t know they CAME that big? And what if he’s stuck like this permenentity? Because he could be! Derek coulda rumpled something in his ass and made him permenentity deformed or hurt. That would totally suck.

They ignore people as they get situated in the not-camaro and drive to the preserve.

“Are you ok to run bearfoot?”

Stiles moves his hips on Derek’s seat.

“Yep. I love to run bearfooted. Its liberating and freeing but I suppose ‘your people’ know that.”

Derek turns away from the road to glare at you. “My PEOPLE?”

You stare straight ahead because you will not give him the satisfaction. “Yeah. Aren’t you part-Indian, too?”

“…how did you know that?”

“I can see it in your eyes. You have deep, soulful indian eyes.”

They reach the preserve without derek causing any car accidents and we get out together. I do some minor stretches quickly because I’m already soar as get-out and I want to not hurt anything anymore.

“Stiles?”

Stiles whirles around like a pretty princess and covers his junk with his hands as he sees the Sheriff standing in front of him and Derek, holding a gun like he’s shooting at criminals.

He and Derek are NOT crims.

“Yo daddio, hows ya doin? I missed… you?”

The Sheriff does not lower his small gun. Stiles has an AK-74. He could take him.

“Why are you wearing only your birthday suit? Are you drizzunk?”

Derek bursts into manic laughter and runs into the forest.

“HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU MEDDLING KID!” My dad fires off some warming shots at Derek’s head and Derek suddenly falls on the ground and writhes in pain. It’s totally sexy. Stiles likes it when derek moves like that.

“Ha ha, mother fucker,” Stiles’ dad says. “I got wolvesbain bullets. From Mr. Argent. Who does not like you. Eat shit and die.”

And with that he walks away and I run over to Derek. “Don’t worry, phat booty boy. I got dis.” Stiles whips out his own wolfsbaid bullets that he baried right where they are right now and he sets them on fire with the power of his mind. Then he rubs them into Derek’s wounds and Derek heals RIGHT THERE cuz Stiles is a BAD ASS MOTHER EFFER YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

“Wanna get married and have my babies?” Derek asks?

“Only if you’ll put your hot man sausage in me again,” I reply and sit on top of him and lower myself on his dick. This is a lot like how I got knocked up by a warewolf.

“The” “End”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U GUYZ LIKED DIS AND TELL ME IN THOSE COMENTS THAT U DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO HERE FROM NOT THE H8RZ!


End file.
